In producing membrane keyboards, problems have been observed with switches (such as typewriter space bars) having contact areas with a length to width ratio greater than one; the upper contact supporting layer may sag near the center of the switch contact area, thereby causing an increase in sensitivity or possibly a permanently closed switch.